


Dean's Secret

by GlassRoom



Series: Secret [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, hidden masturbation, tiny wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't sleep and needs to relieve some pressure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> See also 'Sam's Secret'

Dean tossed and turned for a while, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. Nothing seemed to be working and to make matters worse, he was developing a raging boner. Every time he moved it would graze his pj bottoms and draw more attention to itself. _Goddammit_ , he thought, reaching down to readjust himself. The touch made it worse not better. Flopping onto his back he considered going into the bathroom to relieve the pressure while palming himself through the thin pants. Before long his breathing was ragged and he had to admit he was actually masturbating, not simply adjusting himself. _Fuck, not here._ Reluctantly he removed his hand from his erection and clutched the sheets. _I should get up, this isn't going away._ It took him a minute to realize he was gently bucking his hips against the sheets. There wasn't enough pressure on him so his hand automatically rested on top of the sheets directly over his throbbing cock to give him something to grind against. 

He let out a small groan at the feeling of his hardness covered by several layers and the palm of his hand. _I'll just be quiet, Sam won't wake up._ Dean tried to slow his breathing, or at least make it less noticeable. He pushed the sheets down so they were almost off of his hips. Next came the pyjama bottoms, pulled down only enough to release his cock. Without any other thought he wrapped one hand on his shaft and cupped his balls with the other. Another groan escaped his lips at the feeling of his hot member in his hand. _Calm down, don't wake Sammy,_ he thought as his hand began a familiar rhythmic pumping. On the vague edges of his awareness he thought he heard Sam roll over. Rather than stop he found it just turned him on more. _What the fuck? Why am I harder?_ Dean struggled to keep his breath even and his strokes small so Sam wouldn't see what he was doing.

The rustle of sheets in the bed next to him drew his attention again. He risked a look over and saw his brother's strong back. Dean looked a little lower and saw Sam's tight ass raising and lowering a tiny bit. A gasp escaped him as he realized Sam was rutting around. _I shouldn't look, oh god what if he's jerking too._ He could feel precome ooze out so he used it as lube as his pace increased. Sam's arm moved enough to draw Dean's attention away from Sam's ass. _Oh my god he's pulling his pants down isn't he, is his hand on his-_ he couldn't finish the thought. With no warning he burst onto his chest, soaking himself. He started to call out but managed to clamp his lips shut so Sam wouldn't hear anything. 

As the orgasm faded he had coaxed all the aftershocks he could, not wanting it to be over yet. Finally admitting he was done he separated the sheet from the top blanket and cleaned his chest. He used his feet to shove the dirty sheet to the foot of the bed as he pulled his pants back up. Fluffing the top blanket a little he rolled over and cocooned himself in it. Sleep took him easily.


End file.
